1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuits and semiconductor fabrication processes, and more particularly, to a microcoil structure for use in an integrated circuit and a method for forming the same in a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of Related Art
A coil is an important circuit component which can be used to produce magnetic fluxes for specific purposes or to serve as an inductor in a circuit. The magnetic flux produced by a coil increases with an increase of the input current.
Microcoil is a coil of very small size that can be incorporated in circuits or instruments of very small scale, such as in integrated circuits. It can be used to separate magnetic substances from a mixed solution, to serve as a magnetic flux producing means in tiny medical instruments, or to serve as an inductor in an integrated circuit.